Blue Blood
by TheSwordHolder99
Summary: Summary inside - Warning: Lots of fluff between Eren and Levi. (Serious relationship started only in the next story.)
1. Summary

Eren doesn't like water.

He doesn't like fish, boats, everything that has something to do with the ocean. When he's told to stay with Levi for a month, he practically lives beside the sea. And has a boat.

Eren gets himself sick after biology class after accidentally drinking two blood types: human and fish. He throws up several times, stomach cramps and headaches, sore and stiff limbs and sniffly colds. But all of that is leading to something. Something to do with marine life.

And that's about to change Eren's life completely.


	2. Chapter 1 - I hate ferries

Heyyy~ Before you start, I would like to tell you that THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I am publishing this story -Blue Blood- with the permission of Shingeyi_no_attiyyah from WATTPAD. All credits given to her ^^ She does not have an account Sadly. Anyway, please enjoy her story! I'll be editing it slightly for some grammatical errors (there's very little of them, though.).

* * *

><p><strong>I thought of this story when I was on a ferry and then I saw flying fish upside the boat then fish and mermaids came into my mind...so yeah. I hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>* Eren's POV *<p>

* * *

><p>I hate boats. Despise them. I'd throw up every time I'm on one. And I'm on one at the minute.<p>

Since my dad went abroad for work, and Mikasa went to university, I've been shipped off on a ferry to the other side of where we live, across a wide stretch of water where Levi lives. And I'm having to stay with him for a few weeks or even months. I've a childlike friend that's living with him at the moment, since I was busy to take of her…

I pulled my knees up to my chest on the cushion-y chair I was sitting on, and rested my head against the wide glass window of the ferry.

The waves repeated each other like a pattern in the water, foam splashing each time the boat crashes into the rough sea and flying fish dipped in and out of the water upside the boat. I don't like fish as well. They scare me sometimes. It's actually really cold today, the sky is grey and all the ferry has is air conditioning, no heat which is kinda stupid...

"Fuck this shit." I muttered quietly and gently banged my head against the window. I'm having to go back to my old school, since Mikasa suggested that if I didn't get educated, my grades would go down. Like I really care though. I hate having to use my brain to work.

So I'm going to be stuck in my high school, but I heard Armin and some other of my friends are still there. I'm sorta looking forward to it since I haven't seen them for a year, I think.

The captain spoke through the mic, and said we were getting off in a minute, as the ferry reversed into the docks. I felt my phone vibrate against my leg and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text from Levi.

_Hi brat, haven't seen u in a long time, I can't pick u up from the port since I'm not bothered of getting off my ass, so there should be taxis on the side walk when u get off. Address: no. 22, Rose Avenue. The guy will know where it is. It's a small place compared to your home - Levi._

I smirked after I read the message.

"Course you can't be bothered to get off your ass..." I murmured under my breath, and stood up and slung my bag over my back and pulled my suitcase to the exit.

Once I got off the boat, I scanned my crowded surroundings for the taxi lot, and a few of them were parked up along the pavement.

I knocked on the car window and the driver motioned me to get in. I opened up the trunk and put my suitcase in and then climbed into the back seat.

"Where ya heading son?" The driver asked, taking the cigarette he had out of his mouth before talking.

"Uh… 22 Rose Avenue, sir." I replied and he nodded.

"Right, that's easy."

Levi was right about this place being small. God, it's beside a crappy coast...sheesh. Fish..

Half an hour later, the taxi pulled up on the pavement.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked.

"This is Rose avenue" he replied. I frowned and got out of the car and looked down across the pavement. A slope was leading down a steep hill, and at the bottom was a quite a big house, with a small docking. Levi lives beside the ocean. Great. Just great.

I thanked the taxi driver and gave him the money I owed him, and took my suitcase and bag, and carried it down the stone slabs to the house.

A white range rover was pulled up beside. He must be in at the moment. I studied the house for a second, then walked up the steps and knocked at the door.

It opened, and I saw a familiar looking child standing in the doorway. She grinned. "Eren!"

"You've grown Ingrid." I said and smiled at her and put her down. Just then, a dark-haired man came round the wall corner and rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"Hi brat." Levi said and brought a cup up to his mouth and took a sip of whatever was in it. I smirked at him and pulled my case into the house and set my bag down.

"You've grown. A lot." I teased and he glared at me.

"By an inch to be exactly..." He replied dully and I laughed.

"Nice place you got here" I said and he shrugged.

"Betcha busted the price tag on the interior."

He nodded.

"In fact I did waste a couple of grand on this hell of a shit hole." He sighed.

"Take your crap upstairs to the left and down the hall to the first room then come back down, brat." He ordered and I lifted my stuff upstairs, following the coordinates he gave me.

His house is nice. Smooth carpet, white walls, wide sliding glass windows. It's like a hotel.

I came to the first room, and opened the door and looked around. Very nice. I set my stuff down beside the single bed against the wall. I'll enjoy myself while I'm here for the time being. As long as nothing unfortunate happens to me...

I went back downstairs and checked round Levi's lounge.

"You work?" I asked, not turning around, easily sensing he was leaning in the doorway.

"Occasionally" he replied and folded his arms. He stared at me for a minute and realised I was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Hate to take away your freedom but you're starting school tomorrow so I'll drop you off." He said, giving a crooked smile to my lifeless face.

"Come get food with us, then we'll talk."

We had dinner, and after we caught up on recent conversation and stuff. I then noticed the fact that Levi was much happier. Despite he still has his frown painted on his face every day, his tone was friendly. But he still calls me a brat every now and again.

I went to sleep at 9:30pm, after the ferry trip I took for two hours got me down a little so I was pretty tired afterwards.

I turned in my bed, still wide awake and decided to get up for a minute or two.

The pattering sound of rain started to hit off my window as I sat down on the ledge and rubbed my bare arms. It's still freezing as hell...

Faint thunder sounded above the house and I stared out across the rough ocean. If Levi has a small dock, then he must have a boat or something.

I stayed up longer than I should have. And I didn't realise that I was forcing myself to keep my eyes open, then I couldn't stay awake for any longer and I flopped onto my bed and dozed off.

**I wanted to put my OC Ingrid in this story. Because...yeah...don't ask...I just wanted to...**

* * *

><p>First chapter up! -Pirate accent-<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 - Please shut up

* Eren's POV *

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and checked the time on my phone. 7:25am. I actually woke up on time. For once...

I got changed into a pair of grey jeans and a black top, since I don't like looking too flashy. Shit. I didn't bring a jumper or hoodie. It's so damn cold..

I went downstairs and saw Levi sitting in the lounge on the sofa watching Ingrid piecing up a jigsaw on the floor.

"Hi brat" Levi said, not making eye contact with me.

"Hi cleanfreak" I replied in the exact tone he used and he laughed.

"Jeez, aren't you freezing your ass off?" He asked and looked me up and down.

"Uh..I guess" I said and he stood up and went out of the room for a minute or two. He came back with a duff coloured hooded long sleeved top. He passed it to me as he sat back down on the sofa I felt the material of it.

"It's organic cotton" he said and sipped his tea. I nodded slowly, still examining the piece of clothing.

"Yeah..no wonder it's so soft but strong.." I murmured and pulled it on over my head.  
>The sleeves were just a few inches over my hands, and there was deep v cut that just stopped in the middle of my chest.<p>

"Thanks." I said after a few minutes and he shrugged and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

I had breakfast, then stuffed my bag with a few of the most common subject books that I use in classes, and Levi dropped me off at 8:45am.

I stood at the school gate. Just standing there staring at the sign: Sinna High. I groaned and walked through the gate and through the half empty parking lot into the school building.

As I walked down the halls, passing other teens the same age as me, some of the girls I passed started giggling and some of the guys I passed just gave me a glare that kinda scared me a little.

At least I know my way round here. I suddenly bumped into something or someone and I heard he or she fall back onto the floor.

"Shit, my bad-" I started and realised who the guy was.

"Armin?"

He smiled and nodded and stood up brushing his jeans down.

"I heard you were going to be starting here soon, and it turns out you've been put in my class with Jean, Connie, Sasha and a few others." He explained scratching the back of his neck.

"I was heading to the office, but I'll leave it for now-" the bell started to ring and everyone wandering round the halls made their way to their classes.

Hours passed, and nothing exciting was happening. English, German, Tec, Maths and now I'm stuck in biology. God, I hate dissecting living things...

Teacher, Miss Hanji Zöe, who I knew turned all lovey dovey on me since I came back.

"Today we're doing something exciting..!" Hanji started, rubbing her hands together and pulled out a large rack of red liquids.

"Blood tests!" She cried in joy and most of the class groaned. I took a sip of my cranberry juice and set it on the table I was sitting at, and Hanji gave me some apparatus to experiment on.

This is total torture. Just sitting here mixing different liquids together. The blood types I was given was human and bluefish blood. I shivered as I swirled the red substance in a bottle that looked very similar to the bottle I was drinking from.

I mixed them both together, board, listening to Hanji's blabbering about massive walking giants that eat people.

I pulled my bag up onto my lap and rummaged through it for my phone to check the time. 3:06pm. I'll be finished for the day in four minutes.

I took several gulps of my drink and didn't notice until then that it tasted a little funny. _Eh..._

Once school was over, I walked with Armin to the gate and Levi picked me up later on.

"How was it?" He asked as I fastened my belt.

"Boring" I replied and leaned my head against the car window.

"Wanna go out on the boat with me and Ingrid since it's warm today?" He suggested and I stayed silent for a minute.

"Yeah okay.." I sighed and closed my eyes. I don't want him to know the fact that I don't like water or boats..

Once we came back up to Levi's house, he went out into his garage to bring out boat into the edge of the water.

I dumped my bag at the front door and went up to my room for five minutes, staring out the window. Even though I hate the ocean, the view is quite breathtaking to look at. Thank the Lord it's actually sunny.

I could see Levi tying the floating thing up to the docks and Ingrid was splashing her feet in the water. He is a better guardian for her, so I'm happy Ingrid is staying with him at the moment.

Levi looked up at the house and waved for me to come down. I rolled my eyes and pondered down the stairs and outside onto the shore.

"You look a little pale" Levi started and I rubbed my cheeks.  
>"I don't feel sick" I replied and climbed into the shit like dingy and sat down on the floor of it, not wanting to look over edge to see the water since it makes me feel a little nauseous. The boat was very high-class-like actually.<p>

The engine rambled up, and Levi yanked down a lever and it moved out of the docks and into the sea.  
>"Eren are you okay?" Ingrid asked as she sat on the floor opposite me and I nodded to her answer. I wasn't really okay of course...<p>

After several minutes of sailing around in water, I felt my stomach churn a little. Levi saw my reaction and tried not make it obvious that he was snickering to himself. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"Please shut up" I said breaking the silence of the swishing waves playfully hitting the sides of the boat making it rock. Levi burst out laughing and Ingrid just sat there a little confused.

"Poor Eren" he started taking piss and I shot him a glare.

"Please leave me alone..!" I moaned and moved my head back and looked up into the blue sky above me. Levi left the motor on hold and he dropped close down on the floor with us, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed.

"Um, Levi..?" Ingrid pointed at me and he saw my unhealthy expression and in mere seconds, I shot straight up to my feet, leaned over the side of the boat and started to throw up.

**I laughed a little while writing this chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The bloodtype

* Eren's POV *

I felt Levi patting my back as I threw up over the side. I knew I shouldn't have tagged along on this little trip he set up...

"Shit!" I coughed looking down into the waves. That's just made me feel even worse.

"You wanna go back?" Levi asked, fiddling with my hair and I tried to shake him off.

"Please" I was able to get one word out of my mouth and he released the motor and took a sharp turn to the left, and I fell backwards, cursing.

We came back to the shore and when my eyes meet met with the land, I literally stumbled out of the boat relieved.

Levi hopped out with Ingrid, and tied up the boat to the dock. He then took the ruff of my top and pulled me to my feet.

"You might wanna take a shower" he said.

I hate showers. Baths, pools, swimming..ugh...

I turned the temperature knob to the right, and jets of warm water sprayed out onto my skin. Well I like warm water. Not cold. That's why I usually make an excuse so I can skip the days I have swimming in school. It works good enough.

After I'd taken a shower, I felt a little lightheaded and I started to bump into walls now and then. The light-headed-ness turned into a headache, and I had started to throw up again.

"You want some pills?" I heard Levi ask, as I splashed my face with warm water in the bathroom sink. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'll be fine, don't bother-" I cut myself off as I felt my limbs turn like jelly and I fell to my knees.

Levi started to rummage through the sink cabinet, and he took out a small tub with white powdery tablets inside.

"Take two" he said and gave them to me, and walked out of the bathroom the door shutting behind him.

I studied the tub of pills for a second then took two like he said and swallowed them down, not caring if I needed to drink something to swallow properly.

I went to bed afterwards, and this time I didn't feel like staying up like last night, so I went straight to sleep.

When I woke up, my entire body felt stiff and sore. This isn't normal at all. Have I eaten something to make my system turn like this?

The juice I had yesterday in biology class tasted a little funny. Today's Saturday so I can relax finally. I wearily sat up in my bed and crawled along the floor to my bag that was sitting at the door.

I pulled out the bottle of juice and checked round the label to see if it had gone out of date or gone off. I stared at the label.

_Class D2, biology, blood type: human & Bluefish._

"Oh fuck no" I said to myself, and realised what I had drank yesterday.


	5. Chapter 4 - I've fins

* Eren's POV *

I've drank that contaminated liquid. Drank. It. I pulled at my hair and screamed in anger and fustration. No wonder I was being sick over the past day...

"What the hell are you doing?!" Levi yelled as my door slammed open. I swallowed and quickly stuffed the bottle back in my bag.

"Uh..nothing!" I blurted and he eyed me then closed the door. I sighed and covered my face, worrying if I'll be okay with drinking a 300ml bottle of blood from an animal and human.

Later on in the morning, my legs were unbelievably sore and itchy, and Levi had started to get a little concerned about my actions.

"What's gotten into you?" He started as I came into the kitchen to see him washing dishes. I shook my head.

"I'm just stressed." I replied and he smirked.  
>"Vomiting, headaches and sore joints aren't because of stress," he paused. "You've definitely caught something."<p>

I groaned and slouched my way back up to my room and flopped down on my bed and Ingrid came into the room. I've such a sore stomach... I groaned in my pillow and curled up into a ball.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Ingrid asked and I looked over to her in the doorway.

"My stomach is killing me.." I muttered and paused. "I've just got a lot of pains." I replied to her and she left in a bit of a hurry.

* Levi's POV *

_Eren is getting on my nerves now...his groaning and throwing up in the middle of the night..._  
><em>God, I told him to take the pills last night, did I not?! Jesus...<em>

Ingrid hopped down the stairs and came into the kitchen.  
>"Eren's a girl" she said and I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.<p>

"What do you mean he's a girl" I asked.  
>"Because he has stomach pains." She replied and I broke into a laugh.<p>

"You think 'she' is on her period." I answered snickering and she folded her arms.  
>"That's the best I've heard from him!" I cackled.<p>

* Eren's POV *

I can hear Levi having a laughing crisis downstairs. He must be hitting a certain age now...lol...

All of a sudden, I felt my chest tighten, and my breathing became ragged and hitched. I staggered off my bed and fell onto the floor with a bump and I cursed.

My throat started to turn dry and hoarse and a ringing sound seethed into my ears and I slapped my hands over them. It was like I had lost the moisture in my skin, and my legs were incredibly itchy.

I squeezed my eyes shut and the all the pain suddenly disappeared but the pain in my ears remained. _What was that..._

Levi came up the stairs and stood in my doorway, his face a little red from his cackle-fit.

"Are you on your period by any chance Eren?" He said, chuckling and Ingrid came round the corner.  
>"W-what now...?" I asked confused and Levi broke into his laughs again and I stood up and shut the door in his face and slumped against it.<p>

I stared down at my hands for a second, and saw in between my fingers were ever so slightly webbed. The webbed part was like a translucent fin. Holy shit.

I swallowed and felt myself sweat as I kept my eyes on the small fins. _I'm just seeing things, this can't be real. _

_How can I say that?! It is real!_  
>"What is this.." I muttered and felt the rubbery fins. They feel like a fish's. <em>Should I tell Levi about this. No. God knows what he might do..<em>

_How am I gonna hide these things._ I looked through my bag and found a pair of dark green thin fabric gloves, since I didn't like how they covered my fingers, I cut them off but left a little bit to cover the webs. _That should do for now..._

I sat down on my bed in thought, moving the joints in my fingers until I realized when I stretched my fingers apart, it would start to sting like hell because of the webs.

_What on earth would cause this to happen to me._ Then the answer came to my mind. _Even though if you drank a weird substance of blood you think you'd be fine. Not when you start to get fins between your fingers. It's not like you witness that everyday._


	6. Chapter 5 - I need salt

* Eren's POV *

Could it be those blood types that did this. I kind of doubt it as well as agree with it..

"Eren come down for food!" I heard Levi's voice call from downstairs and I got up from my bed and walked to my door.

After I had dinner, Levi asked why I was wearing gloves.

"No reason why" I replied.  
>"You're shady aren't cha?" He said and pinched my cheek and smiled.<p>

I went back up to my room. Again. I can stay easily entertained sometimes. I usually wander off into my thoughts for a minute of two then I return back to reality.

What if I'm turning into a _fish_ or something?! What if I need to live in the _ocean_ to survive?! What if I need to _swim_ to survive?!

If that'll happen, my life will end short. It has all the things I hate: fish, swimming, ocean. Water. Water. Water. IT'S ALL DAMN WATER!

I sighed and pulled the gloves off my hands and my jaw dropped when I saw the webs. They had turned into a pale blue colour. And they had gotten bigger.

"Oh hell no" I muttered and touched between my fingers. When I did, they immediately started to sting and dry up.  
>"Shit, shit.."<p>

I quickly went to the bathroom, making sure Levi and Ingrid weren't spying on me, and filled the sink with luke warm water, and rested my hands in it and the webs quickly healed in mere seconds, and I could stretch my fingers apart more. Last time it killed...

I kept my hands in the water for the next two minutes, and for some reason, they started to get really sore and itchy. When I pulled them out, they really started to sting.

Instead of warm water, I put my hands into cold and the pain disappeared completely. Despite the fact the water was freezing, it helped.

I'd figured out that my fins would dry out after hours, and to heal them, I needed water. Cold water. Does this mean I'm cold blooded or something? Sheesh, I wish I'm not..

I stayed up for a few hours that night studying my hands and kept thinking of solutions what I could actually be growing into.

"It just had to happen to me, didn't it." I muttered wriggling my fingers, getting used to the new feeling. I fell asleep in my jeans and top and when I woke up in the morning, I didn't feel comfortable at all.

My ears were very sore in particular, it felt as if there was blaring music ringing in them. I noticed my fins had gone. That's weird. Last time I looked at them they were there.

I sat up and checked the time. 10:47am. Levi let me sleep in. I got up, not bothering to change clothes and pondered down the stairs to the lounge.

Levi was sitting on the couch, on his laptop with a mug on the coffee table in front of him.  
>"How're you feeling?" He asked not breaking his gaze from the computer screen as I stopped in the doorway.<p>

"Like shit" I replied tiredly and he smirked and looked up at me.  
>"I can keep you off school on Monday if you want" he suggested and I shook my head.<p>

"I'll live" I said to him and stretched my arms. He gave me a sly expression and returned back to his laptop as I walked out of the lounge.

I started to feel a little thirsty then. I'm never thirsty. Never. I hate drinking water. I'd need some kind of taste to it.

Staggering into the kitchen, I took some bottled water from the top cupboard and poured half a glass. When I sipped a little I sputtered it out and leaned against the counter a little drowsy and dizzy. I needed taste to it. Something salty..

"Oh God..." I breathed and squeezed my eyes shut and felt pain jab into my stomach and throat.

"Eren's taking a heart attack!" I heard Ingrid's voice and I turned my head a little to see her behind me.

"I'm about to pass out! not die!" I hissed, clutching my stomach and my back slightly hunched over. Levi came round the corner and rolled his eyes when he the state I was in.

"Upstairs now" he ordered as if he was talking to a four year old.  
>"I'm fine!-" I cut myself off by dropping to my knees on the tiled floor, cursing. Levi bent down in front of me.<p>

"You call yourself 'fine' when your body is filled with anxiety and you can hardly carry yourself properly?" He asked and I was silent.

"You can't answer back because I'm right and your wrong" he added and pulled me to my feet.

I was told to stay in my room for the day and sleep. But that didn't keep me still. I saw Ingrid walk past my door and I quickly unwrapped myself from my duvet and sat up.

"Ingrid!" I hissed and she came back.  
>"What" she replied.<br>"Get a glass of water and pour a spoonful of salt in it and the bring it up to me after." I said and she stared at me for a minute then nodded slowly and skipped downstairs.

Why did I say that. Water. With salt. Sheesh, there is something wrong with me...

"You know that amount of salt is bad for your heart." Ingrid started as she handed me the glass. I shrugged not caring, and took several gulps. She gave me a concerned look and after two seconds, Levi rounded into my room.

Me and Ingrid stopped dead as he saw the salt in the bottom of the clear glass. I quickly gulped all the water down and he made a move to get it off me.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled and once the liquid went down my throat, I started to cough and sputter. That was horrible...but it felt as I needed more of it.

Levi snatched the glass off me and I reached up to him.  
>"More more!" I groaned and he shot me a disgusted look.<p>

"I told you not to give him anything!" He said to Ingrid who's expression was blank.  
>"I-I was worried about him! He didn't look very happy!" She replied and he turned back to me.<p>

I shrunk back and hunched into a ball and buried my face in my pillow moaning as the stomach pains came back, and my throat started to worsen.

"Do you realize how unhealthy it is to drink salt?!" Levi hissed at me and I groaned. I heard him sigh, and he pulled my duvet over my back.

I turned my head a little so I could see him. He and Ingrid kept there eyes on me, unevenness written over their faces.

"Just get me more salt please?" I muffled and Levi's expression was like: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!


	7. Chapter 6 - Replaced by fins

* Eren's POV *

After an hour of several pathetic arguments over salt and water, I finally gave up of continuously asking and attempting to offend him, but then he'd back fire my objection so I was left frustrated and speechless.

"A total retard would drink salt and water, why the heck would you?" Levi asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I gritted my teeth and sat up to face him.

"Yeah, well thanks Mr fuckup, because I'm going insane at the minute so I'll do crazy things behind your back." I shot at him and he rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair.

"I am not sending you to school tomorrow" he said and stood up and went to the door.

"OCD addict" I mutter.

"Idiot brat" he muttered back at me and we both exchanged glares at each other.

I got a few hours sleep when I went to bed. Then I woke up at 2:00 in the morning feeling awful.

I stumbled out of my room, and entered the bathroom. Wait, why am I here. The light blinded me as I switched it on and I covered my eyes and fell backwards. My ears were blaring.

"Dammit..." I inhaled, trying to bare the pains in my stomach as well as my ears. I suddenly felt my fingers turn numb and I looked down at my hands to see the sharp blue fins piercing up through between my fingers.

My conscience wanted to scream in pain but I bit my bottom lip to hold it back.

I felt a warm liquid trickle down on my right ear lobe and I saw its colour when it dropped onto the white tiled floor. Blood.

My breathing hitched for a moment in fear and I carefully touched my right ear and when I did, it started to swell up and it felt as if something was slicing through the top of it and my left one did the same process.

I grind my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut and gripped onto my hair to try and get my conscience off the pain that was killing me.

My hearing changed. I could hear more. I could hear the sound of faint crashing waves outside from the house. I saw the blood stained into my white t-shirt and I stood up and looked into the mirror above the sink.

I gasped quietly. My ears were gone. Just fins. Just blue fins had replaced them. Blood was on the tips of them. I felt my left one and as I flinched, the fin did as well.

When I moved the small muscles in my ears moved. It was like a wave movement.

"God help me" I whispered as they started to dry up and I quickly splashed cold water over my face to heal them.

I wonder if they'll go away in the morning like the fins between my fingers did...because last time I could hide my hands, with my ears, there's no chance to keep Levi or Ingrid from finding out that I could be some kind of paranormal species.

After moving my new ears about, I tried to get back to sleep, but my throat was literally choking me. For a seconds I wasn't able to take breathes and then the next I'd be able to. My glands were very sore as well. They felt like the lump in my throat I couldn't swallow.

But this felt a little different. If humans use the same trachea for breathing, then...

What if the glands are killing me because I've got two separate ways. One for swallowing and eating and the other for breathing. Wait. Isn't that what humans have or... Oh fuck it, I'm shit with biology and science anyway...

I got 45% in one of my tests I had with Hanji's class.

I was kept awake for an hour or so before I was able to get to sleep with no pain. And all that pain came from that God damn blood type.


	8. Chapter 7 - The first conclusion

* Eren's POV *

I felt a figure loom over me and I opened my eyes to see Levi sitting on the edge of the bed. I groaned and turned away from him, bundled in my duvet.

"What do you want.." I murmured.

"I heard you last night" he started and I froze. My ears. I quickly felt them and luckily and somehow, the fins were gone and so were the fins between my fingers.

"What did you hear" I asked tiredly. He looked at me.

"You in severe pain." He replied. A long silence came over us as I closed my eyes and he spoke again.

"Did you drink or eat anything different when you were at school"

I hesitated to his answer then nodded. "I was in biology and I accidentally drank a bottle of experimental blood."

A short silence.

"That explains it..." He muttered and stood up from my bed.

"If your performance gets any worse today, I'm keeping you off for a week," he paused. "Because this has been going on for some time now"

After he left my room, I got up and got changed. I checked my phone and saw a few missed calls.

2 messages and 1 missed call from Armin.

13 messages and 28 missed calls from Mikasa. Well that's typical from her...

I decided to call Armin to say I wasn't going to be in school for a bit of time.

"Eren?" Armin spoke.

"Yeah, it's me." I coughed a little and I heard him sigh in relief.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"I won't be in school for some time"

"Why?"

"Because I drank something in biology"

"What was it"

"I couldn't imagine 'blood' would be the answer..."

"Hey, there's gonna be a heat wave coming soon," he paused.

"I know you don't like swimming and all, but, wanna go to the beach one day?" He suggested. I was silent for a moment.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

"I guess it'll help with what I've caught..."

"Great! We'll bring Jean and a few others along too!"

We both hung up after that, and my legs started to itch for some reason. Well I'm not surprised... Maybe I shouldn't have agreed going to the beach with Armin..

With the state I've put myself in I don't know what to do..

I didn't really want to contact Mikasa, since she'd be on my case once I call her, so instead I sent her a simple message saying that I'm not well and Levi's looking after me. Her reaction won't be so nice since she thinks Levi is 'harassing' me.

I pulled the hooded top Levi gave me over my head and pulled the sleeves down so they covered my hands. It's not that cold today, the air is slightly warm with no breeze, but the sky is a light grey.

When I went downstairs, I couldn't find Ingrid anywhere. Only Levi.

"Where's Ingrid?" I asked him. He pointed to the front door.

"On the shore, doing something." He replied. I went outside and looked round for the child, the gentle breeze ruffling the ends of my hair.

"Eren!" I heard her voice and I turned to my left to see her near so rock pools on the shore.

"I want to show you something" she said once I had made my way to her from the house.

"What" I asked and kneeled down beside her in front of a small rocky pool of water.

"Lookie!" She held a small crab up to my face and I screamed and fell backwards into the water.

"Sorry Eren..." She murmured and I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's fine, you've only made me soak my ass that's all" I said and she giggled and tried to pull me out.

"Can you stay with me still?"

I nodded and felt the back of my jeans. They were completely soaked. I'll change later since I haven't yet got the time to actually interact with Ingrid while I'm here.

My hands suddenly went numb. No, not now. I quickly stuffed then into my pockets and felt the fins rip through my skin. My ears. They started to ring.

"Hey Ingrid, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" I said and she nodded and I stood up and sprinted back to the house, ran past Levi in the lounge, and into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I looked at my hands and the fins were already there, my ears were replaced as well. Then the first conclusion came to my brain: if I touch water, the fins will appear.


End file.
